


The Forgotten Eeveelutions

by SpainDragonWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainDragonWriter/pseuds/SpainDragonWriter
Summary: Once in their life, Pokemon have to decide whether evolve or not. For an Eevee, it’s the biggest dilemma of its life. For Nevui, that day has come. Her family will help her to make the right decision, but… ¿only them will do? Nevui will discover that there’s something in her species that nobody knows or has chosen to forget, and above all, she will find out if she really wants to evolve.





	The Forgotten Eeveelutions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Las evoluciones olvidadas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491677) by SpainDragonWriter. 



> This is the first time I ever do an inverse translation. I did translations from English to Spanish, but not the other way around. I did my best, but I don’t discard there may be grammar errors, misspelling and bad format (specially dialogues). So, I would be highly appreciated if anyone could point those mistakes in order improve my translations skills and write better in next chapters.  
> Thank you, and good reading!

The bird Pokemon flew placidly through a practically clear sky that allowed the rays of the sun to offer the totality of its heat. A flock of Pidove enjoyed that day letting itself to be carried away by the air currents when, suddenly, electric lightnings struck a couple of them. The flock dispersed in panic.

Below, in the field that stretched beneath the bird Pokémon wings, a Pokemon battle was being waged. Two trainers took advantage of the good day to carry out their battles. A boy with blue eyes and black hair gave orders to a dragon Pokemon and a little fox while another boy with brown hair and brown eyes did the same with a lynx and a mole. The battlefield was already showing signs of a long duel, with burnt grass and dirt raised almost everywhere except behind the trainers.

“Salamence, use flamethrower! Eevee, try to reinforce the movement again!” screamed the blue-eyed boy.

“Luxray, don’t let the Eevee use that movement with a thunderbolt! Excadrill, distract the Salamence with your metal claw!”

The Salamence roared and prepared the flames inside its mouth to fire them as soon as he received the additional power of Eevee’s movement. The fox Pokemon ran towards the dragon as if her life depended on it, a quite successful situation due to the electric powers of Luxray. The last move by the lynx Pokemon had separated the perfect distance from her combat partner to make her an easy target. The Excadrill made its steel claws shine and threw itself toward the Salamence as if he didn’t care the danger of de dragon’s flames.

“Now, Salamence!”

The dragon Pokemon obeyed and didn’t wait for his companion to give him the helping hand his trainer commanded her to give. Flames came out with great force and hit the great mole, which tried to defend itself without much success.

The brown-eyed boy frowned and held back his anger. “Damn. Luxray, stop the Salamence!”

The lynx Pokemon changed his target and throw his thunderbolt on the dragon. The impact was very powerful and caused the Salamence to howl in pain.

In the meantime, the Eevee already approached and placed herself next to her combat partner. She kept the distance in case she could be electrified indirectly if she touched the dragon’s body.

The blue-eyed boy looked worried at his Pokemon, which didn’t stop releasing sparks form his body. “Oh, no,” he said, “Salamence, are you okay?” He waited for his partner to respond, but the dragon trembled for a few more seconds, supporting the pain as he could. Then, he reacted to his trainer question with a war roar. The Salamence had suffered heavy damage, but he could still fight. The boy smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

On the other hand, the brown-eyed boy looked to his Excadrill, fainted by the flames of the dragon Pokemon. He called him back to his Pokeball and looked at it. “You did a good fight.” He put aside the Pokeball and focused again in the combat. “Now all depends on you, Luxray. Show them what you’re capable of!”

Luxray reacted to his trainer’s encouragement and released an intense roar in response.

Then, the blue-eyed boy realize that his Eevee was next to the Salamence. He grinned knowing what he could do now. “Eevee, use helping hand!” he ordered.

The little fox continued with her main mission and with some small jumps positioned herself between the dragon’s red wings. Next, she wrapped herself in a fine aura and pressed her soft, fluffy paws and on the dragon’s scales, piercing his body little by little until he also ended up covered in the aura. The Salamence felt the energy he was receiving from his companion and scratched the dirt with his claws. All the power he was absorbing, all that energy, he wanted to release it. He needed it.

“Salamence, sentence the battle with your boosted flamethrower!” yelled the blue-eyed boy.

Salamence roared again as he filled his mouth with fire once more. This time, the dragon couldn’t hold the flames within his mouth, which left his snout and became extinct creating fine smoke columns. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Salamence opened his mouth and threw a new torrent of flames much bigger and powerful than the last one.

“Luxray, avoid it!” commanded the brown-eyed boy.

But it was impossible.

The lynx Pokemon tried to dodge the flames by making one of his high jumps, but Salamence’s flamethrower reached him despite he was over nine feet from the ground. Even Luxray’s trainer had to step aside so the flamethrower wouldn’t end up hitting him.

Salamence stopped spitting fire when Eevee finished his movement. He felt both exhausted and relieved. He had disposed of the extra energy, but also spent a large part of his, which had already been quite depleted during the combat.

The battle ended with the Luxray and Excadrill scorched by Salamence’s flames.

“Nice job, Salamence, and you too, Eevee. Come back, both of you deserve a good rest.” The blue-eyed boy pointed them with two Pokeball and red rays turned both Pokemon into red energy that returned them inside the red and white spheres.

The brown-eyed boy did the same with his Luxray and then both trainers approached and shook hands.

“That was a good battle,” said the blue-eyed boy.

“Yes. It’s the first time I’ve faced Pokemon with such strong abilities. You really have that Salamence well-trained. And that Eevee is not far behind. Forget she’s in the battle and you’re doomed.”

The blue-eyed boy smiled to the flattering. “Thanks. I had a hard time getting Salamence to become what he is now. And Eevee is a recent acquisition in my team. I’m still trying to discover what she is capable of.”

“I think I don’t want to know what Pokemon she will become when you find out all her abilities. That helping hand of hers is really useful. What flamethrowers come out with that movement.”

Both trainers talked a little more before taking their respective paths on their journey. The blue-eyed boy was on his way to Undella Town.

The village was still a bit far, so the boy decided to end the day inside a forest. Before setting the camp, he went to get some firewood and piled up to light a fire. Then he took three bowls out of his backpack and filled them with different types of food: two with Pokemon food and one with some berries. Finally, he took out some food for him and left it ready to start dinner. When all was set, he grabbed four Pokeball and throw them near him. “Dinnertime, friends!” he said.

Four white rays came from the Pokeball and the Pokemon within each one started to appear. The first was the Salamence, which stretched out and lay down near the campfire. The second was a Kirlia who wiped out his white and thick skin that formed a small skirt and stared around him. Last two to stop being white rays were the Eevee and a Linoone who sat, looking at his trainer.

“Salamence, would you mind?” asked the boy pointing to the stacked pile of wood. The dragon didn’t need another clue to know what his trainer wanted and spat a fine flame torrent until the fire was lit. Then the boy nailed his food to a stick and put it by the fire to cook it, and sat and waited until it was well prepared. In the meantime, the Pokemon approached to their bowls and each one already knew which had their food. The Linoone was the only one that ate berries. “Oh, wait, Salamence. As I don’t have a bowl for the new team member yet, I’ve put her ration in yours,” said the boy. “Don’t be greedy and eat her part to, okay?”

The Salamence was left with his mouth open and looked annoyed at his trainer. He snarled at him in dissatisfaction. However, he gestured to the Eevee and she went to him as if the dragon was the only one that she could trust. The Salamence let the little fox eat first before he rammed his fangs into his part.

After dinner, the blue-eyed boy took out a sleeping bag and stretched it out on the grass in the woods. He then placed the Pokeball of his Pokemon inline in the unoccupied area of the camp. “Well, guys, I going to sleep. You can choose when to rest, but don’t make much noise, all right?”

All Pokemon made their characteristic sounds in response of having understood his trainer and waited until the boy had fallen deeply asleep before talking to each other.

“He’s already asleep,” warned the Salamence several minutes later.

The Kirlia performed a couple of jumps over the Salamence and lay face up on his back. “And so, we end another day,” he said. “What are we going to do tonight? Any ideas?”

“You’ll say,” replied the Linoone with a faint smile. “You are always in charge of animating the nights, though I don’t think I will stay awake for long. I haven’t had enough rest yet.”

The Kirlia stared at the Linoone. “Really? Have you been all day cutting bushes again?”

“Yes. And breaking small rocks and moving bigger ones, too. It has been exhausting.”

The Kirlia frowned. “It seems he uses you a lot more lately. We should make our trainer know you need more rest. More than what you already have.”

“Neither it’s not that I don’t like it,” added the Linoone with a wider smile.

The Kirlia Sighed and shook his head. “You’re like a hopeless case.”

Salamence scolded him. “A little respect, Kirlia. Linoone is the oldest member of the team.”

“How many times I have to repeat you that you use my wild name?” responded the Kirlia. “Call me Farul. Farul!” He frowned. “Stupid giant dragon…”

Salamence had a couple of peculiarities that made him very different from other members of his species. Physically, he was just like any other Salamence: turquoise scales, three-pointed antennas on both sides of the head, reddish areas under the neck, face, tail and legs, red wings and vestiges of the very hard grey shell of its previous evolutionary phase.  In what that Salamence stood out above the rest was in its size, being twice as big as a normal Salamence reaching easily a height of ten feet and a personality completely opposed to the usual constant fury of his species.

“If you want us to use our wild names, all right, then call me on mine,” said the Salamence. “I suppose I don’t have to remind you, do I?”

Farul made a movement like he felt insulted. “That offends me as much as you don’t call me by my wild name. I’m not a psychic Pokemon for nothing.”

“Having in mind you don’t want to develop your psychic powers, that’s not an excuse,” pointed out the Salamence. He grinned on seeing Farul ashamed.

“Okay, all right, you got me there,” Farul admitted. “But that’s no reason why I shouldn’t know your wild name, Edorat.”

“Fine, I’ll call you by your wild name then, Farul.”

“It’s the least you can do.”

During the conversation between the psychic Pokemon and the dragon, the Eevee walked discreetly towards her Pokeball in order to rest as she had nothing to do there.

However, the Linoone, who wasn’t paying special attention to the discussion of his companions, saw the little fox moving away and prevented her from getting into her Pokeball. “Hey, young one,” he called her. “Are you leaving already?”

The Eevee stopped dry, paralyzed. Pokemon she didn’t know filled her with fear, even when she already knew them for several weeks. “I-I…” she muttered. She had her long ears lowered and glued to her head, her brush-like tail rolled up to cover her tiny paws, although given its short length it could barely hide the front ones, and she had her brownish fur bristled. This was more noticeable on her neck, where she had longer and dense fur creating some kind of a mane around it.  Said mane, along with the tip of her tail, was of a soft cream color.

“Are you still afraid of us? Why?” asked Farul. “Here the only imposing is Edorat, and he’s not even actually that.”

“I-I’m not afraid of you,” the Eevee answered, making sure that her voice didn’t tremble. “It’s just… well… I don’t tend to talk with Pokemon I don’t know.”

“Come on, we’ve been travelling together for several weeks by now. Don’t you think that’s enough time for us to know each other?”

“Well…”

Farul rolled his eyes. “Okay, don’t say anything. The answer is too obvious just seeing you.”

“Sorry. I’m also… a bit timid.”

“That can be arranged very easily,” said the Salamence, smiling. “Come closer. And relax, none of us are going to make you feel uncomfortable. We promise.”

The Eevee didn’t approach the dragon at once, but she did so a few seconds later when she was filled with enough courage to join the three Pokemon. The Salamence created a special space for her by curving a little his body and twisting the tail. However, the Eevee preferred to sit near the dragon’s head.

“See? There’s nothing to be afraid of and you don’t need to be introverted,” Farul commented. “We want to be your friends. After all, you’re part of the team.”

“Y-Yes.” Eevee’s voice sounded calmer.

“Let’s stop being strangers to each other. What do you think of the idea?”, asked Edorat.

“Please, say yes. It’s been weeks since you are with us and we barely know anything about you,” Farul added, nearly begging.

“Well, all right,” the Eevee accepted.

“Great. Let’s start by the basics. Do you have a wild name?” said Farul.

“Wild name? What does that mean?” asked the Eevee, confused.

“He refers to a nickname that our trainer didn’t give you,” Edorat explained. “Specifically, it’s the name we had before we travel along with a human. Unless you were born in captivity, I’m sure you have one, haven’t you?”

“Oh, yes. I do have one.”

“In that case we’ll introduce ourselves. I’m Edorat, but I don’t mind if you call me Salamence, too. On the other hand, this Kirlia,” Edorat pointed him with a head move, “hates to be called by his species name an prefers to be addressed by his wild name.”

“I only allow our trainer to use my species name because there’s no way he can know my wild name,” said Farul. “And no, despite I’m a psychic Pokemon, I can’t telepathically communicate with him because I haven’t learnt that skill.”

“Don’t beat around the bush,” Edorat warned him.

“Fine. In any case, my wild name is Farul. While you memorize it, I’ll let you to call me Kirlia, but get used to call me Farul, okay?”

“Understood.”

“And this Linoone over here is Ynthas,” continued Edorat. “He’s the veteran of the team.”

“He’s been with our trainer longer than me and Edorat put together,” added Farul. “And Edorat and I weren’t a Salamence and a Kirlia when we joined him.”

“Ynthas…” said the Eevee. It sounded like she wished she had known that name before.

“We’ve already introduced ourselves, now it’s your turn,” said Edorat. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Nevui.”

Farul smiled. “Nice, now we don’t have to call you Eevee anymore. Now, where do we go from here? Let’s see…”

“I want to know a few things about you, young Nevui,” said Ynthas.

Edorat and Farul looked at the Linoone with faces of surprise. Nevui, on the other hand, leant her head a little because she already had an idea of what he wanted to ask her. Still, she wanted to make sure of that. “It’s because of the confusion I had with you, isn’t it?”

“Partly,” Ynthas confirmed. “Although I’m also curious to know a bit more about you and your story.”

“Ynthas, aren’t you going a bit fast?” asked Farul. “It’s supposed we have to know each other little by little.”

“I agree,” added Edorat. “Don’t you think we should go slower? I said we weren’t going to make her feel uncomfortable.”

Nevui was silent for a moment before saying an unexpected answer. “It’s okay, I don’t care.” She left Edorat and Farul with new faces of surprise. “But I don’t understand why you’re interested in my story, Ynthas. I thought all you cared about was finding out why I mistook you for another Pokemon.”

“Let’s call it intuition,” he replied. “I see in you something that tells me you will feel better if you tell your story. That brown eyes of yours speak for themselves, and they reveal me you have gone through many situations before falling in our trainer’s hands.” He paused. “Even so, if it really bothers you that I have been so direct, I apologize and will accept that you don’t want to talk about it. Nevertheless, at least grant me the desire to find out why you confuse me with another one of my kind. It’s the only thing that would keep me from going to my Pokeball to sleep.”

Nevui looked ta the ground and stayed like that for a bit. Ynthas wasn’t wrong in that she had gone through many circumstances before even forming part of a human’s Pokemon team. She didn’t mind to comment some of them if she managed to stretch relations with Ynthas as well as with Edorat and Farul, but others… There were some moments in her life she didn’t want to remember because of how traumatic they were to her. But maybe, just maybe, Ynthas was right and, if she told her story, she would put and end to that bad feeling that has been harassing her for so long. She thought it over while Edorat and Farul were arguing with Ynthas over his recent speech. In the end, she nodded and raised her head. “All right, I agree to explain my story,” she said. The three Pokemon ended their discussion and set their sight on Nevui. “But with one condition: if we want to know better each other, I’d like to also know your stories.”

“It’s a fair deal. I accept,” Ynthas consented. “What about you, Edorat? Farul?”

“I’m okay with this. I also accept,” said Edorat.

“Same here,” answered Farul.

“However, Nevui, don’t feel pressured. Tell your story as you please,” quickly added Ynthas. “Omit details either they’re important or not if you prefer and speak as far a you think appropriate, understood? I don’t want you to end up thinking bad of us because of me.”

Nevui looked directly into the Linoone’s blue eyes for the first time. “Thanks, I will keep it in mind.”

“Start whenever you want. We listen.”

Nevui stayed a few seconds thinking about the beginning of her story. She could start in many places and tell the reason for her confusion with the Linoone in a separate moment. However, the Eevee thought that it could be more useful to open the first chapter form the beginning. For the cause that made her to leave her home and her family against her will because of a reason that, despite being of vital importance to her, sometimes made her doubt whether it was worth having embarked on the journey she was doing.

“I’ll start at the beginning, when my life was quiet and I didn’t have to fight,” she explained. “Where my only concern was… to make a decision about my evolution.”


End file.
